winters_edge_grand_companyfandomcom-20200214-history
Fae Courts
The Summer Court represents what people see as the benevolent side of the Fae. The fae of this court are generally considered more polite or mannered, albeit they are still very capable of cruelty (but will be more hush-hush, or subtle about it). The Summer Court has free reign over summer solstice and spring equinox months, and are strongest during that time. Needless to say, the fae of this court are frivolous, venereal, hot-headed and what have you. They are the epitome of summer. * The Autumn Court is seen as the equally malevolent side of Fae in comparison to Winter, but much more middling. The fae of this court are generally the ones doing the "dirty work" and "trooping". However, these fae can have much nicer sides than any of the Fae and return great favors. The Autumn Court is strongest during the ends of summer and throughout the autumn season. These fae are strong, mystique, eerie, ravishing all the same, and devious. The epitome of autumn * The Winter Court represents what people see as the malevolent side of the Fae. The fae of this court frown upon humans. They're more inclined to talk about their ope cruelty. This makes them look none other than evil, however one chooses to define evil. The Winter Court has free reign over winter solstice and autumn equinox months, and are strongest during that time. By and by, the fae of this court are sensible, chilled, dark, baleful, and what have you. They are the epitome of winter. * The Spring Court is seen as the much "calmer" ones to the benevolence of the Fae compared to Summer. The fae of this court are generally polite and bright-eyed and bushy-tailed. These fae are more apt to lure humans in with sweet dew. They also have blossoming curiosity. The Spring Court is strongest during the ends of winter and throughout the spring season, despite the Summer Court having reigned. These fae are peppy, quiet, seductive, emotional, and vernal obviously. The epitome of spring. * The enigmatic Night Fae of the Shadow Realm dwell in ebon spires and moonlit keeps, encroaching on the mortal world in places where barriers between the planes are thin.They prowl the darkest recesses of the forest, hunting mortal prey. They dance in the darkly luminous halls of their shadow palaces, the lords and ladies of twilight. Their actions brim with contradictions and their motivations are shrouded in mystery. They seek to throw their observers off-guard, for anyone and everyone is a potential enemy. * Night Fae resemble elves physically, with some striking differences. Their skin color tends toward alabaster white, ebon black, or subtle grays. A few have scintillating, shimmering skin. Many Night Fae have horns, from subtle nubs to large and obvious protrusions, either satyr- or fiend-like depending on the chronicler. Although a physically beautiful race, the Night Fae somehow combine the worst features of elves and goblins. They are at turns benign and cruel, purposeful and whimsical. They vanish from the world and reappear seemingly at random, then profess shock at the changes that occurred during their absence. Their actions can seem illogical or even mad, but there is always a method in them. Night Fae advance their goals subtly, so that enemies are overtaken before they even become aware of the danger.While the Night Fae are often antagonistic and usually are described as malevolent, they are not inherently evil. Neither are they inherently good. They are Fae, and mortals must always be wary in their interactions with fae or pay a steep price. Loyalty, devotion, wealth, memories, lives, souls: the shadow fey deal in all of these things.